


Gotham City Fanfiction

by Cassandra_Quail



Series: Gotham City Fanfiction [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Quail/pseuds/Cassandra_Quail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's an online archive where people can submit their works of fiction based on the heroes and villains of Gotham,” Harley read off the top of the page. “When it says 'works of fiction'... Well, mosta them are porn.”</p><p>Harley introduces Ivy to fanfiction, and lets her read some of her own writing with predictable consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham City Fanfiction

“You gotta see this, Red!”

Harley was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, giggling incessantly at something on her laptop. Ivy _had_ been trying to work, but Harley's distractions had forced her to all but give up.

“What now?” she asked wearily from the kitchen table.

“Hee hee, just come seeee!”

Putting her papers down with a sigh, Ivy got up and made her way over to the sofa, flopping down next to Harley.

“This had better be worth it, Harl.”

“Oh, it is,” she said, pushing the computer onto Ivy's lap. “Look!”

Ivy blinked. “Gotham city fanfiction?”

Harley pressed her finger to the screen. “No, _there_.”

“Don't touch the... Oh... Harley, what is this website?” Ivy was looking over the list of dozens of stories, all apparently about her and Harley.

“It's an online archive where people can submit their works of fiction based on the heroes and villains of Gotham,” Harley read off the top of the page. “When it says 'works of fiction'... Well, mosta them are porn.”

Ivy stared at Harley, before looking back to the screen. “So all of these stories...?”

“Yup,” Harley nodded. “Mosta them are porn.”

“What? But they're about us!” This was possibly the closest Harley had seen her to panicking.

“Hey, relax, Red,” said Harley, grinning wickedly. “I think it's kinda neat.”

Ivy's eyebrow was raised. “Have you... actually read these stories?”

“Yeah,” said Harley, like it was the most obvious thing ever. “'Course I did... Wouldn't you?”

Ivy's horrified face said it all.

Harley couldn't stop herself from giggling.

“Anyway, what I _really_ wanted to show ya was this!” She pointed at the screen again. “Look, we're the most popular slash couple on here. Bigger even than Batsy and Robin!”

Ivy smiled despite herself. “People actually write that stuff?”

“Red, if ya think that's weird, you've not read enough of this stuff... Ya know, sometimes when we're havin' a fight, I see Batsy give Robin a little look and all this smut seems perfectly plausible,” said Harley with a grin. “Besides... Some of the stuff about us ain't too far off the mark.”

“Please tell me you don't write about Batman having sex, Harl. You'll give me nightmares,” said Ivy, trying to purge the thought from her mind.

“Hee hee, nah... Batman doesn't do it for me,” said Harley.

“Oh? So who does?” Ivy's voice was a little sharp.

“Oh, Red, don't get jealous.” Harley pouted. “You know you're the only gal for me.”

Ivy's face softened, before she grinned and teased, “So there's someone I should be jealous of?”

“I ain't tellin'!” Even under her make-up, Harley was blushing fiercely.

“Oh come on, Harl... I won't laugh.”

“Promise?” said Harley nervously.

“I promise,” said Ivy, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Harley took the laptop back and turned it so that Ivy couldn't see the screen. She hummed to herself as she decided which of her stories she dared show to her girlfriend. After a couple of minutes deliberation, she sheepishly passed the laptop over.

An impatient but curious Ivy took it eagerly and began to read.

“Batgirl?” she said. “Hmm, I should have known.”

Harley's cheeks were burning. Still, at least Ivy wasn't laughing.

“Batgirl... and Black Canary? You know... All creepiness aside, this is pretty good, Harley.”

“You think so?” Her black lips stretched into a wide smile.

Ivy put the laptop down on the floor, before turning to Harley. “Yeah... I'd love to read more some time. But right now...”

She leaned forward until she found Harley's lips and kissed her. Harley felt her body melt as she fell into the warm embrace. She undid her zip a little, revealing her collarbone and chest. Ivy's lips brushed soft kisses all over the exposed skin as she pulled the zip down further. Harley's hands cupped the soft breasts in front of her; she traced her thumbs over the smooth skin just above Ivy's green leotard, before tucking them under the fabric and pulling it down.

“You just lie back, Red, and let me make ya feel good,” said Harley, as the redhead wriggled out of her clothes.

She lay back on the wide, comfortable sofa, naked, as Harley tossed her own costume aside and straddled her. She kissed Ivy's lips, her neck, her collarbone and rubbed herself gently back and forth on the mound of red hair beneath her. She felt Ivy's legs opening, beckoning for her to come between them.

Her lips traced a path over the warm skin down to Ivy's hardened nipples. Her tongue licked and teased at them, before she turned her attention to her toned yet soft stomach, her hipbones and the silky skin of her thighs. The sensation of Harley's lips and hot breath all over her body, everywhere but between her legs, elicited a soft whimper.

Harley looked up at her lover, a crooked grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. Finally, Ivy felt a finger enter her, curling upwards and tracing circles inside her; it was soon joined by another finger, and Harley put the other hand to work on her clit.

“That feels so good,” came Ivy's breathless moan.

With a slightly smug smile, Harley shuffled backwards and parted the lips in front of her. She traced her tongue up from where her fingers were gently moving inside her up to her swollen clit.

“You taste wonderful,” she said, as her lips sucked, her tongue licked and her warm breath tickled.

The other woman trembled and juddered against her face, which only added to Harley's enthusiasm; the pleasure crept up on Ivy, and almost before she knew what was happening she was moaning and writhing as Harley held her close, unwilling to let her go until she'd felt the ecstasy of every last wave of her orgasm.

Her face was still sticky, tasting of her lover, when she leaned over to kiss Ivy.

“Hmm, that woulda made a hot story...”

“Don't you even think about it, Harley!”

 


End file.
